For you, wherever you are
by pinkcorpse
Summary: There were things that were so important that they must not be given up. That was why he refused to stop fighting for them.


"I'll practice here with you every day from now on! And then one day, let's stand on the same court together!" A young boy declared, fist raised towards the boy standing before him.

After a little hesitation, Kuroko allowed himself a small smile. "...alright." He raised his own fist to meet Aomine's.

The next days, they met regularly after practice. Training, playing against each other, with each other, they often lost track of time. Nothing else seemed to matter to them as long as they had each other.

Until the results for the fall test were announced.

* * *

"Aomine." Their attention was drawn away from the plight they were facing to a boy their age. He stepped into the abandoned gym, behind him two taller boys followed.

"I thought I hadn't seen you around recently, but it seems you were here."

Aomine turned to face him. "Ah, the other gym has too many people..." He started.

"Well, I don't mind where you choose to practice, but–" He noticed Kuroko.

"Who is he?"

"Oh... we always practice together."

"Huh~ I don't remember there being a person like that~" The tallest of the three mentioned.

"It's because he's not in the first string."

"Huh~ ...I see." He mumbled, more interested in his pocky than Kuroko. As if to prove this point, he asked his companions. "Hey~ Let's go already~"

"...No, wait." The shorter boy, no doubt their leader, interrupted.

"I'm a little interested in him. Fascinating... I've never seen his type before." He remarked, more to himself.

"Would the rest of you mind going back ahead of us?" Akashi's stare was solely on him.

"I want to talk with him for a bit."

* * *

With Akashi's help, Kuroko was promoted to the first string. The coach and the other members were doubtful at first and it didn't help that his debut match did not go smoothly at all. But in the end, after adjusting his strength, he managed to convince them to let him stay.

In their second year, another boy made it to the first string – someone with the name Kise Ryouta. Not fond of Kuroko at first, he too quickly accepted him after being witness to his play.

To Kuroko, the days that followed were full of happiness. He wished those peaceful days would last forever.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Tetsu!" Aomine exclaimed, holding a present in front of him. Kuroko blinked. The present was clumsily wrapped. The surface was not even and the ribbon was a bit loose. No doubt Aomine did it himself. Nevertheless, he accepted it with gratitude.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun." He was sure he never told anyone his birth date. Perhaps Momoi told them?

"Aominecchi, you're so mean! I told you to wait for me!" A voice called from outside of his classroom, sounding cheerful even when he complained, and Kise appeared shortly afterwards.

"Kurokocchi, happy birthday!" he said, a little out of breath, and leapt at him. Kuroko moved to the side and watched with unguarded amusement as Kise fell to the ground face first.

"Thank you too, Kise-kun." Kuroko said with a smile after Kise got up and handed him a present as well. Which was... hardly better wrapped than Aomine's (the only difference was the fancier-looking paper).

"Huh, what's this?" Aomine noticed something peeking out below Kuroko's desk and reached for it. It was a present, neatly wrapped in white and with a black ribbon on top. Aomine handed it to Kuroko, who looked at it, before opening it. Inside were a pair of black sweatbands.

"Wristbands... that's right, your current ones are kinda worn out, aren't they?" Aomine remarked, remembering how worn Kuroko's wristbands looked. "You must have played a lot to get them like that."

"...yes. I played a lot, against strong opponents." He rummaged in his bag to show them his wristbands. Kise stared at them, and the new ones.

"Aren't those the same kind as the ones you are using, Kurokocchi? I never saw those in any store before. I wonder where the sender got them?"

"Wait, there's a card inside. '_Happy 24th Birthday_'... I think they made a mistake, you're only 14!"

Kuroko stared at the card. _That handwriting..._ "...no. He did not make a mistake."

"Huh?"

* * *

As per the coach's orders, Kise, Midorima and him were sent to a practice match as back-up for the second string.

"...Aomine scores his 50th point! He's unstoppable!" The audience cheered loudly. His team merely stared in surprise.

Aomine was grinning. What was this feeling..? He felt very strong, as if nobody could beat him. With ease, he tore through the opponent's defense and scored again. Pleased with himself, he seemingly failed to notice that the atmosphere around his opponents changed.

* * *

"No matter how unevenly matched we may be, if I was your opponent, I would never want you to take it easy on me or not do your best." Kuroko said softly, one day. It almost seemed as if he knew his worries.

"...Tetsu."

"At any rate, someone stronger than Aomine-kun will appear soon."

Kuroko's unexpected words caught Aomine off-guard. "...Haha!" They bumped fists and the topic was dropped.

* * *

"But... if you could only wait a little longer, a rival will appear soon..." Kuroko started. The rain poured down on them both, but he did not care.

"And how long will I have to wait?! Does he even exist? Nobody can beat me, except myself!" Aomine yelled. Though he was smiling, it did not look right, there was no happiness behind it, there was–

"Aomine-kun–"

"I can't go on like this! I- I... don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore." He finally said. The image before him burned itself into Kuroko's mind.

* * *

When Kuroko returned to the gym, he was drenched. The lights out and everything already cleaned up, only Akashi was left, waiting for him.

"Akashi-kun."

"You're late... everyone's already changing." He handed him a towel. Kuroko took it wordlessly.

"Hurry up and dry off. You'll catch a cold." Staring at the white towel, he couldn't care less about his health at the moment. Though he was shivering from the rain, he felt colder inside.

Akashi watched Kuroko, both his expression and current state were terrible. "...Your expression tells me that it didn't go well."

"...yes."

"...I see. Well, then... it can't be helped."

"Give up on Aomine." The order abruptly came.

"...no." Kuroko closed his eyes.

* * *

When Kuroko opened his eyes, his teammates were sitting near him. "...and that's what happened in Teikou."

"Kuroko..." They stared at each other. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Was that all? For all the secrecy, this seems kinda underwhelming." Kagami looked unimpressed.

"Kagami, you...!" Hyuuga hit Kagami, before directing his attention to Kuroko. "Kuroko, you too! Your story was too damn long! Koga, grab him for me!" Koganei grabbed him, and then Hyuuga ruffled his hair. Kuroko allowed himself to smile.

* * *

After he bid his teammates goodbye, Kuroko headed home. On his way back, he was surprised to meet a familiar person. He should not have been there.

"What a coincidence to meet you here, Tetsuya." Akashi greeted him. Kuroko looked at his former captain. He did not seem to have waited for long, but this was Akashi; you could never tell with him.

"That sounds strange, coming from Akashi-kun. What were you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk", Akashi replied, as if the place Rakuzan's regulars were staying at was not a good distance away from their location. "Since we already met, do you have some time to spare for me?" He asked, even though both already knew the answer. Kuroko nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure we should still be awake now? Tomorrow is our match. We should sleep early today," Kuroko said as they sat in a cafe. The cafe was well-furnished and had a pleasant atmosphere; not surprising considering it was Akashi who invited him. He would not pick any third-rate establishment that he did not trust.

Akashi took the menu in front of him and scanned its contents. "It doesn't matter. The outcome is already predetermined. After all, I can see the entirety of the future." He handed it to Kuroko, who accepted it wordlessly. Printed on the menu were only words that told him nothing. A waiter came to their table to get their orders. Before Kuroko could speak, Akashi ordered for the two of them. He probably knew that Kuroko could not read the menu and was going to only order water.

"I don't believe you." Kuroko replied eventually, staring into Akashi's eyes. He returned his gaze. Then he spoke slowly.

"Have I ever been wrong?"

Kuroko did not reply. The food they ordered arrived shortly afterwards, probably because there were not many customers at this hour. They spent the rest of the evening in silence.

* * *

"...so, this day has finally come. Tetsuya." Akashi said the next day, as they faced each other.

"It has, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered, staring at him with an unwavering gaze.

"Have you finally made up your mind?"

"I have."

"Then show me."

And with that, the match between Seirin High and Rakuzan High began.

* * *

Near the end of the game, when Kuroko went to face Akashi, the latter abruptly asked him. "Don't you think it's time to give up, Tetsuya?"

"What makes you think that, Akashi-kun?" He replied without missing a beat.

Akashi merely glanced at him. Kuroko briefly wondered what sight he was seeing. "It is pointless."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"You cannot win."

"If there really was no chance of winning, we would not be standing here. I will never give up." Kuroko said, even as his stamina was drained and he was breathing hard.

Akashi was silent. He then passed by Kuroko easily and seized victory.

* * *

In the end, despite their best efforts, Seirin lost to Rakuzan with an overwhelming 60 points difference. Kuroko could not bear to watch his teammates' backs. Not after this devastating loss. Not after everything they had been through. They failed to become the No. 1. And he, too, failed.

He failed again.

* * *

After seeing the state he was in, they left him, understanding that he needed some time alone. When he thought he managed to calm down, he left the room. It was then that he noticed that someone else had also stayed behind.

"...Akashi-kun."

"I told you so, didn't I? I am absolute."

"Nothing is set into stone, Akashi-kun. Even as we speak, there is still a chance that a meteor could come crashing down and wipe us out." Kuroko replied, deadpan.

Not appreciating his humor, Akashi gave him a judging stare. Then he spoke again.

"Kagami Taiga, though gifted with impressive ability, can not reach our level." Kuroko stiffened. "Realizing that he will not grow as strong as – no, that he is weaker, Daiki will lose hope in his second year of high school and eventually quit basketball. Ryouta, after the Winter Cup, will overexert himself and injure his knee permanently. Your senior, Kiyoshi Teppei, will retire after this Winter Cup, leaving a large gap in Seirin's power."

Kuroko was silent.

"...and even though you know the flow of this match and the abilities of every single player, you will not be able to stop what will happen. Seirin will lose against Rakuzan. You cannot change the outcome."

"You are wrong, Akashi-kun." _I will not give up._

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was back at his third and final year in Teikou, five minutes before the match against Kamata West. Two people approached him, scorn in their eyes.

"...Aren't those guys..." Aomine started.

"Aren't they the twins who gave us trouble during last year's finals~?" Murasakibara said, recalling their last match against them.

"We'll take revenge for last time...!" One of them declared.

"We'll drag those other two in from the bench before you know it!" The other added.

Kuroko watched them wordlessly.

* * *

The match went in Teikou's favor. Even though two of their starters were benched, they were still leading by a vast difference.

The opposing team looked very distressed. Throughout the entire match, Kuroko made sure not to look in Ogiwara's direction. Ogiwara could tell, he knew it. That of them all, nobody else made passes. That he was the only one. That something was not right with Teikou.

"Teikou member substitution."

"Now they're benching Akashi, Kise and Midorima, too?! Are you serious, in the end Aomine and Murasakibara never even played?!"

The three of them left the court. Akashi briefly glanced at Kuroko. Neither said anything. It was almost time, they both knew it.

"Shit!" The player in front of him cursed. His face was distorted in anger.

This was it. He knew what that person would do next. In an instant, he was going to hit him, he had to dodge–

Abruptly, the opponent's elbow came crashing down on him.

Even though he knew to the exact second when and how it would happen, his body could not move fast enough. Everyone was shocked by this sudden act, and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Kuroko!" His friends rushed to him. The last he saw before blacking out was Akashi moving towards him, expression giving nothing away. He was sure he had heard him mutter, _I told you so_.

* * *

When he regained consciousness, Akashi was sitting by his side. Momoi was standing a distance away.

"Tetsuya... how do you feel?" His captain inquired.

He felt a little dizzy, but tried not to let it show. "Akashi-kun... Momoi-san... the match..." Kuroko tried to get up, but before he could, Akashi gently pushed him down.

"We won, of course. The finals will be starting in five minutes. I'm afraid that's why the others can't be here right now."

"Please let me play this time."

"You know I can't allow it. The doctor said to rest. Don't make a fuss about it, and go back to sleep"

"...in that case, I have a request."

"What is it?"

_Please don't humiliate them like the countless times you did before. __Please don't crush them. Please don't take away their love for this sport. Please spare Ogiwara-kun._ "The finals... please take them seriously. Please."

They gazed at each other intensely. Kuroko hoped to find anything that could hint at Akashi's intentions. But the latter broke eye contact and stood up.

"...Meikou will fall. I'll show them Teikou's strength." With that, he turned on his heel, and left.

* * *

Just as Akashi predicted, Meikou stood no chance against them. Teikou's regulars overwhelmed them and Kuroko could only watch helplessly as the scene before him unfolded. Near the end of the game, Murasakibara threw the ball into their own basket. The final score was 111:11. Nothing had changed; everything had been the same as all the previous times. As if to mock him, after the match, Akashi stared directly into the camera. Several girls near him screamed, but Kuroko knew this gesture was meant for him.

* * *

"Do you believe in fate?" Akashi asked him after they emerged as victors, yet again. The two of them were sitting in another cafe (he wondered how Akashi knew all those places).

Kuroko stirred his drink. He quite liked the drinks this cafe served. Maybe that was why Akashi often invited him to this place. "That's a weird question coming from you, Akashi-kun. I thought you didn't believe in fate?" Even after all what had happened, he could not hate Akashi. Maybe he did, long ago.

"I don't. But, how else would you explain that despite your efforts, nothing ever changes?" His captain leaned back, staring outside the window. Kuroko followed his gaze but saw nothing of interest.

"Is that why you did not stop Nijimura-senpai?"

"...changing the past won't make any difference. Though the path may differ, the outcome will ultimately be the same." Akashi stated with finality. He watched with disappointment as Kuroko closed his eyes yet again.

* * *

"Woah, I did not see you there! Who are you?" A tanned boy exclaimed as a pale boy seemingly appeared out of nowhere next to him. The ball he dropped bounced against the floor, its sound reverberating in the abandoned gym.

He smiled a little. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."


End file.
